


Kohtuu

by Swanandherqueen



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Body Image, Comfort Food, Eating Disorders, M/M, Suomi | Finnish, cw Gabriel
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26957182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swanandherqueen/pseuds/Swanandherqueen
Summary: Maailmanlopun jälkeen Aziraphale tekee parhaansa elääkseen hänen parasta elämäänsä.Käännös
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)





	Kohtuu

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Temperance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879687) by [effing_gravity (Malteaser)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malteaser/pseuds/effing_gravity). 



Olisi valheellista väittää, ettei Aziraphale ikinä palannut ajatuksissaan Gabrielin sanoihin. Arkkienkeli oli, totisesti, ollut hänen johtava upseerinsa suunnilleen kuusi tuhatta vuotta, jona aikana tämä oli, vaihtelevasti, ollut joku, kenen hyväksyntää Aziraphale oli tarvinnut, sekä tunteiden ja politiikan johdosta, hänen tärkein linkkinsä Taivaaseen, paikkaan, minkä oli kuulunut olla hänen kotinsa. Tämä oli ollut pomo, jonka temperamentti oli pelottavaa, enkeli vastuussa jumalallisista ilmoituksista ja kusipää, jonka arvovallan takia joutui hän kestämään tätä vähin vaihtoehdoin. Hän oli vuosituhannet kuunnellut jokaista sanaa keskittyneesti silkasta itsesuojelusta; oli selvää, että hänellä olisi ongelmia jättää tapa taakseen.

_Vatsamakkarat pois._

Tuo kaikui suhteellisen usein. Ehkä koska jollekin, joka oli viettänyt yhtään aikaa tai vaivaa osoittaakseen kiinnostusta tai edes seuraamaan viimeaikaisia Maan tapahtumia, tuo todellakin oli käsitys, joka kaikui kaikkialla. Se oli laihdutuspillereiden ja dieettien loputtomassa mainostuksessa; se oli moukissa, jotka tulivat Prideen ”EI LÄSKEJÄ EI FEMMEJÄ”- T-paidoissa; se oli jopa usein täysin typerässä poliittisessa liikkeessä, joka oli paraikaa käynnissä.

_Vatsamakkarat pois. Vatsamakkarat pois. Vatsamakkarat pois._

”Arvaappa mitä, kulta? Arvelenpa, että otan tänä aamuna kaksi jättikokoista tuulihattuleivosta, ja yhden tuollaisen uuden mochaccinon, ja niiden kanssa musta kahvi, kiitos”, hän sanoi, tiputtaen jo rahaa baristan tippipurkkiin.

Se oli tässä kaikessa äärimmäisen vapauttavaa. Hän pystyi muistella Gabrielin sanoja, ja yksinkertaisesti vain olematta antaa sen häiritä hittoakaan.

Kävelymatka kahvilasta takaisin kirjakauppaan oli lyhyt, mutta tuottoisa. Kaksi tyttöä katselivat alusvaatemainosta bussipysäkillä epätoivoisina. _Ulkonäössäsi ei ole mitään vialla_ , hän kuiskasi isomman mieleen, kuunneltuaan hetken tämän ajatuksia, lisäten _Hyvää työtä painonnostossa! Viisikymmentä kiloa ei ole huono saavutus!_ Tyttö seisoi hieman suorempana.

Laihempi vaati enemmän työtä: Puute oli saanut kyntensä tiukasti tähän. _Olet aivan liian laiha, rakkaani. Älä tee uutta paastoa, äläkä todellakaan oksenna, pyydän, soita-_ Hän pysähtyi, kun perheenjäsenten satuttavat sanat vuosien ajalta pyyhkäisivät hänen mielensä läpi. _Pyydän, soita tädillesi_ , hän päätti.

Näyttäen yhä sairaalloiselta, hän etsi kännykkänsä laukustaan ja otti sen esiin. Aziraphale jatkoi matkaansa. Loppu oli tytön käsissä.

Hän ohitti nuoren miehen ja tämän nuoren miehen matkalla näiden brunssille ( _Kerro hänelle, että vitsit vatsastasi tekevät sinut epämukavaksi, ja jos hän edes yritä lopettaa, jätä hänet._ ), lääkärin matkalla töihin ( _Yritä välttää painoa ja BMI:tä puhuessasi potilaillesi. Ne eivät auta ketään_.) ja nuoren katselemassa itseään häveten kaupan ikkunasta ( _On okei tuntea itsensä kummalliseksi, kun raskauden jälkeinen keho ei vastaa sitä, miten näet itsesi, et petä tytärtäsi hetkittäisillä epäilyllä_ ). Ihmiset kaikkialla kadun varrella huomasivat omaavansa hieman enemmän käteistä kuin aamulla kotoa lähtiessä luulivat, juuri sopivasti ostamaan jotain makeaa, jos he niin haluivat.

Hän ei ollut varma, pitikö joku vielä lukua hänen ihmeistään, vielä vähemmän sitä, seurasiko Gabriel vielä heitä, mutta jos he olivat seurannan alla, hän toivoi, että kuvitteellinen keskisormi, jota hän näytti, oli tarpeeksi selkeä.

Crowley oli yhä unessa, levittyen sivuttain sängyllä, toinen käsi roikkuen kohti lattiaa, koskettaen myöhäisen aamun auringonpaistetta. Aziraphale jätti kahvin yöpöydälle ja lähti keittiöön valmistelemaan aamiaista.

Kuten odotettavaa, ei kauempaa kuin viisi minuuttia kestänyt ennen kuin Crowley ilmestyi puoliksi juotu kahvi kädessään.

”Onko toinen noista minulle?” hän kysyi, osoittaen tuulihattua levittäytyessään tuolille.

”Voit ottaa puolet toisesta”, Aziraphale vastasi hänelle mochaccinon takaa.

Crowley nurisi, mutta jätti puolikkaista isomman Aziraphaelille lautaselle, jolle hieman ylitäytetty täyte nyt valui kahtia repäisyn jäljiltä.

_Vatsamakkarat pois._

Jos Gabriel-ääni hänen päässään olisi ulkoistautunut jonkinlaiseksi enkeliksi hänen olallaan, olisi Aziraphale jo aikoja sitten läpsäissyt sen pois. Kuin hän olisi niin tehnyt, hän heitti sanat pois mielestään ja keskittyi aamupalaansa.

Hänellä oli ollut, täysin nautinnollinen, 100%:sti Taivaan hyväksymätön aamu.


End file.
